


That Side of Me

by ArwenLalaith



Series: Alone, Together [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: Sequel to Fluidity of Metaphors.Alex has stopped trying to resist falling and decides to let Emily catch her.





	That Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> // Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Alone Enough and Fluidity of Metaphors. I'm so glad I'm not the only one who likes this pairing! (Still not sure what to call them? Almily? Blentiss? Emilex???) I've got some ideas for several longer pieces featuring these two...not sure if/when they'll materialize. I'm definitely doing one for next year's CM Big Bang!

Emily pressed slow languid kisses up the elegant lines of Alex's bare back, grinning to herself as her lips grazed the scratches her nails had carved into her shoulders earlier that evening.

Alex hummed softly, a note of amusement in it in spite of the fact that she was still half asleep. "If you want another round, just say so..." she scolded lightly, voice muffled by the way her face was burrowed into the pillow.

Emily nuzzled her nose into Alex's hair until she found her ear, which she nipped gently. "Actually," she husked in that voice that made Alex flushed with desire, "Do you have any Advil? I'm going to be sore tomorrow..."

Alex laughed softly, rolling her eyes playfully in spite of the fact that Emily couldn't see it. "In the nightstand." She didn't add that it was Emily's own fault for insisting on a second and then third round – Alex had been nearly worn out after the first, but Emily's tongue was entirely too convincing.

There was just something about Emily that made Alex lose all ability to think straight when she was around. It was a feeling that was completely foreign to her and she wasn't entirely sure she disliked it. Being around Emily felt like safety, like a soft landing at the bottom of a fall.

Eventually, she'd stopped trying to resist falling and let Emily catch her.

The lights from the late-night Boston skyline filtered into the room, casting a soft glow across Emily's snow white shoulders. The filmy curtains fluttered with the soft midnight breeze filtering in through the slightly open window to cool the otherwise stuffy room.

They hadn't planned this and yet, when Reid had called her and mentioned the team was in Boston, she'd known that it would happen.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when she heard Emily chuckle mischievously. "Something amusing?" she asked around a yawn, rolling over to find Emily smirking like the cat that got the cream.

"Why, Dr. Miller, I had no idea you had such a kinky side..." Emily drawled, producing the strap-on she'd found in the nightstand.

Alex's cheeks flamed about eight different shades of red. "That was a gift," she stuttered, blush creeping down her chest, "From a friend at my bachelorette party when I married James."

Emily arched a brow, intrigued. "Oh?"

"We never used it," she rushed to supply before she could voice the question.

Emily's gaze seemed to burn a hole through her. "But then, you never were a top..." she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't... I never..." she stammered, once again lost for words in the face of Emily's all-knowing stare.

Emily's eyes were soft, her smile almost tender as she trailed her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex smiled back, thinking the conversation over, then gasped as Emily yanked sharply on her hair.

"You didn't have to," Emily whispered, then leaned in to sink her teeth into Alex's exposed neck. She sucked on the flesh until a bright purple bruise formed. "I know exactly what you're thinking..."

Her breathing was heavy, skin flushed – no longer from embarrassment, but arousal – and she was forced to amend her sentiment from years earlier: she was more than a little kinky. "And what am I thinking?" she challenged.

Emily's grin was predatory and now Alex knew she was in over her head.

"Get on your hands and knees," Emily demanded, fastening herself into the harness.

Alex found herself obeying with a tremor of excitement coursing through her. She'd never been one for submission in her marriage, but there was something about Emily that brought out that side of her.

For a moment, Emily took in the breath-taking sight before her and let out a moan low in her throat. "Fucking gorgeous," she rasped, slicking up the dildo.

"You don't have to..." Alex said softly, shyly.

"You're beautiful," Emily said seriously, stroking her hair aside to expose her neck and kissed it softly. "Beautiful."

Before she could reply, Emily pushed into her, making her cry out.

It had been a long time since she'd been penetrated (since she'd had sex at all, to be perfectly honest) and even then, it had never been by anything this big, so it took a moment to adjust.

Emily gave her that time, leaning down to pepper her neck with kisses and little nips. "I'm going to fuck you," she whispered against her skin. "I'm going to fuck you so hard – you're going to scream my name as I make you come over and over and  _over_.  _That's_ what you wanted, right?  _That's_ what you were thinking..."

Again, she didn't get the chance to respond before Emily started moving and she cried out again.

"See, I don't think it was an accident that I found this," Emily said as she thrust into her, "I think you  _wanted_ me to find it, you wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?"

Alex keened low in her throat as Emily gripped her hips, fingers sure to leave bruises.

Emily kept her hips canted to receive her thrusts, pounding into her forcefully. "You like this, don't you? You like being fucked?"

"Yes!" she panted, "Fuck, oh God, Emily!"

Emily chuckled softly, running a hand up her sweat-slicked back, then pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her down onto her elbows. She groaned softly, running her hand over her ass, then snaking her hand around to press her thumb against her clit.

Alex bucked her hips backwards, taking the cock to the hilt and let out a low throaty moan. "Jesus..."

Emily sped up her thrusts, fucking her relentlessly. Her own thighs were sticky with arousal from the delicious sight before her.

"Fuck, Emily, I'm gonna come..."

"Come for me," Emily coaxed, thrusting slow, hard into her. "Come on, let go."

"Yes, Emily! Fuck, yes!" she cried out, leaning down to muffle her screams in the pillows. Emily took advantage of the new angle to thrust deeper and, unprepared for the intrusion, Alex bucked sharply into Emily.

Emily yelped at the pressure the movement put on her clit and thrust forwards. Alex let out a strangled sob. "It's too much," she whimpered.

"Dammit," Emily hissed, removing herself from Alex's swollen cunt. "I was so close to coming..." she pouted, rolling onto her back.

Alex pushed herself up onto her knees and brushed her hair out of her face, breathing hard. She tried not to smile at Emily's adorable pout. Then, feeling bold, she swung her leg over Emily's hip and, with one hand, guided the cock into herself.

She let out a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering closed as she started moving. Emily reached up to grasp her hips, steadying her as she thrust her hips upwards. Alex clicked her tongue scoldingly, pinning Emily's wrists over her head.

Emily whimpered, wanting to touch her, the sight of Alex riding her sending heat rushing to her cunt. "Fuck, Alex..." she whimpered.

Alex cocked her head to the side, brushing Emily's bangs away from her sweaty forehead, so she could look into her eyes. As they locked eyes, she reached down to her clit, rubbing it furiously.

Emily tossed her head back, gasping, fingers clutching at the sheets. "Please," she whimpered, "Please, Alex..."

"Please what?" Alex coaxed.

"Touch me," she whispered, eyes pleading.

"Like this?" Alex teased, ghosting her thumb over Emily's clit.

"More..." she whimpered.

Alex stopped teasing then, massaging her clit, making her buck her hips up, thrusting the cock into her. She moaned deeply.

"Oh, God, Emily," she cried out, sinking down on the cock.

"Please," Emily begged, "I need to come, please."

"I'm so close," Alex rasped. "Come with me." She leaned down, latching her lips onto Emily's neck to stifle her moans. And, though she wasn't normally the type, she scraped her teeth along her throat.

That sent Emily over the edge and she arched her back sharply, crying out. The new angle sent the cock deeper into Alex and her cunt clamped tightly around it as she came.

"Fuck," Emily panted with a satisfied smile.

Alex laughed, rolling off her to collapse back on the bed. "I'm starting to see the appeal," she murmured, kissing Emily's shoulder.

"I knew you had a kinky side," Emily teased, tickling her hip.

Alex silenced her with a kiss. "Admittedly, I may be kinkier than I used to be," she conceded. The additional  _'you bring out that side of me'_  was implied. "But I also tire out easier than I used to."

"I'm not opposed to a little cuddling," Emily replied. "I may be softer than I seem."  _'Because you bring out that side of me...'_

"More than a little, I think," Alex said with a tender smile, nuzzling into Emily's chest. Together, they may have been straying into territory neither of them was in any hurry to name – because it would change things, because they'd been hurt before, because neither of them was in any position to get serious – but it didn't matter tonight.

Tomorrow, they'd wake up and Emily would rush to catch the jet, but not before they said a goodbye laced with sadness because neither of them knew how long it would be before they could fall into each other's arms again. And they'd both think to themselves that this was starting to feel like a lot more than just sex, but neither of them would say it and risk losing the other.

For now, though, Emily nuzzled into Alex's mussed hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as her breathing slowly evened out against her skin and was thankful that, at least for that moment, she had her in her arms.


End file.
